


Hiccup and Tuffnut watch snk

by Kikithekittykat



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: M/M, these idiots watch snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithekittykat/pseuds/Kikithekittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup and Tuffnut watch snk

**Author's Note:**

> Merp, first drabble im postinh here.

Hiccup watched as his boyfriend kept his gray-blue eyes on the screen. He had the look of utter shock. Though the brunet didn't want to brag but he so caused this. He told his dreadhead lover that he would be confused then shocked. "B-But..his mom...S-She was so nice!" Tuffnut threw his hands up in the air."I should have seen it coming! She had the dead mom hair style." Hiccup covered his mouth so some giggles wouldn't escape."Well..at least you have to agree that Armin is a cutie." Tuffnut rolled his eyes."Maybe." Hiccup sighed and wrapped his arms around Tuffnuts neck."Aww what's wrong baby boo? Are you jealous?" The blond turned his head and pouted. But who could be mad at Hiccup, especially when he giving small pecks along the blonds jaw."You know I love you waaaay more."Hiccup smirked. "Show me."


End file.
